Study Date
by Zexo87
Summary: Lincoln Loud, now sixteen years old, invites his friend Stella to his house to help her study for their algebra test. See how long it takes for the sparks to start flying.
1. Chapter 1

It was report card day at Royal Woods High and sixteen-year-old Lincoln Loud was feeling pretty good as he looked over his in the hallway next to his locker. He'd gotten mostly A's and B's this quarter with only one C in Phys. Ed. Not too shabby. Sadly, he couldn't help but notice that his friend and locker neighbor Stella didn't look nearly as pleased with her report card. In fact, she looked downright dejected.

"What's the matter, Stella?" Lincoln asked.

"I got a C- in Algebra," she complained. "If I don't bring this up, my mom's gonna kill me."

"Well, maybe I could help you study," Lincoln suggested. "We've got that test coming up next Friday. I'm sure I could help you turn that C- into an A+ in no time."

"You really think so?"

"Does this answer your question?" The white-haired teen flashed his report card in front of her face with pride. Stella had to admit, his grades were pretty impressive. His algebra grade was definitely better than hers. "Trust me, with my help, you're gonna be turning out so many A's, you might as well be Canadian."

Stella laughed. "Alright, Lincoln. You're on," she agreed.

"Great. You wanna come over to my place tonight?"

"Sure. I'll call my mom and let her know."

"Great. Meet you by the buses."

"See you then."

With the date set, the two teens went their separate ways and headed to their next classes.

* * *

After school, Stella got off the bus with Lincoln at the Loud house. In all the years they'd known each other, Stella couldn't believe she'd never been to Lincoln's house before. Lincoln opened the door and saw all five of his younger sisters gathered in the living room. Now that all of his older sisters were out of the house, he was the oldest in the family, which meant he was in charge when their parents were out.

"Sup, guys! I'm home!" he announced, earning a half-interested greeting from the girls. But, as he and Stella headed into the kitchen together, they all realized something very important: their brother had a GIRL with him! And a beautiful girl at that. Suddenly, their interest had piqued and they all grew excited.

Lincoln left Stella sitting at the kitchen table and headed for his room to grab some study supplies, but he was stopped on the way by his sisters standing in front of him with big creepy smiles. "What do you want? I'm kinda busy here," he asked.

"Oh, we can see that," Lola remarked with raised eyebrows.

"So, Lincoln, who's the female?" Lisa asked.

"That's Stella. She's my friend. I've told you about her lots of times."

"Yeah, but you never mentioned she was so pretty," said Lily.

"So what if she is? We're just studying."

"Come on, brother. You don't invite a cute number like that over to your house just to study," Lana said with a wink.

"Yeah, Lincoln. I've seen this a million times. Why don't you save yourself some time and go right to the part where you ask her out on a real date?" Lucy commented.

"Because it's not like that. The only feelings I have for Stella are pure friendship and that's final. Now get over it and leave us alone. We have an algebra test coming up and I promised Stella I'd help her improve her grade."

Lincoln walked past them and ascended the stairs, but they still weren't convinced. They knew their brother too well and they knew that this was going to be a painful process for him.

Once Lincoln brought the supplies down to the kitchen, he and Stella got to work. They went over things like signs and cosigns, integers and graphs. After about forty minutes or so, Stella started to get thirsty and went over to the sink to get some water. When she turned the handle, however, nothing came out. She kept fiddling with it and suddenly, she heard a weird metallic rattling noise. "What the…?" she said confused.

Suddenly, Lincoln heard the noise, too, and he knew what it meant. "Stella, look out!" he tried to warn her, but it was too late. All the backed up water made the faucet burst and Stella screamed as she got sprayed with a flash flood. Once it stopped, Lincoln got up and walked over to help her.

"Aw man! I'm so sorry about that! I should've warned that the water pressure in this house can be pretty unpredictable. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just water," said Stella. "Of course, now my clothes are all soaking wet."

Lincoln looked down at Stella's wet clothes. All of a sudden, he noticed that they were so drenched that they were clinging to her body. Her shirt was so tight that it was hugging her chest. He could see her bra underneath and then under that, he could see her breasts. Apparently, her algebra grade wasn't the only C she had as there were two more right in front of him. Her nipples were even sticking out under her bra and he felt his face getting hotter.

"Um… Lincoln?"

Stella's voice brought Lincoln back to Earth and made him realize that he had to stop ogling her figure. "Oh, sorry! Um, uh, t-towels are upstairs, down the hall to the left," he instructed.

"Thanks." Stella said as she made her way towards the bathroom.

"I'll even bring you one of my shirts. You can borrow it as long as you want!"

"That'd be great!"

As Lincoln followed his friend up the stairs, he found his eyes drawn to the back of her silky black skirt, which was also soaked and clinging to her backside. Her big, tight, beautiful backside…

Lincoln slapped himself in the face to snap himself out of it. '_Stop it, you pig! This is your friend you're talking about!_' he thought to himself. When they reached the top of the steps, they went in opposite directions. Stella headed toward the bathroom and Lincoln to his bedroom.

When he got inside, Lincoln locked the door behind him so he could have a moment to think. "This cannot be happening," he said to himself. "And after I just told the girls that I didn't like her that way." Lincoln thought he'd gotten over his romantic feelings for Stella after that whole incident in the fifth grade when they first met. He and his friends had practically torn each other apart trying to impress her only to find out that she wasn't interested in dating any of them. It was a miracle that she still wanted to be their friend after all that. He had always enjoyed being friends with her, but now it looked like he was becoming attracted to Stella all over again. "Stupid hormones," he muttered, cursing himself out loud.

He just had to shake himself out of it. After all, Stella had made it very clear that she wasn't interested in being anything other than friends with Lincoln. Sure, Stella was smart and cool and lots of fun to hang out with and, yes, she was in fact very pleasant to look at. But that didn't mean he had to make things weird between them by asking her out, no matter how amazing she was… did it? The more Lincoln thought about it, the more his heart started to pound.

Then Lincoln remembered that he'd promised to bring Stella a shirt, so he grabbed one of his many orange polos off the hanger, opened the door and started taking it down the hall to her.

* * *

As Stella dried herself off in the bathroom, Lincoln's words echoed in her head. She'd overheard what he'd said to his sisters, that he only thought of her as a friend and nothing else. She was actually sort of disappointed to hear that. She may not have been in the market for a boyfriend back when they first met, but that was five years ago and things can change over time. Lincoln was funny and smart and he was a great friend. He was also pretty easy on the eyes. Somewhere along the line, Stella had actually developed a crush Lincoln. She'd just never told him because of that whole fuss back in fifth grade. She thought it would be too weird to bring it up again after all this time since she'd been so adamant about not wanting a boyfriend back then. Plus, she didn't want to cause a rift between the guys again.

But now it looked like it didn't matter anyway. Lincoln didn't see Stella the same way that she saw him. She was excited when he'd invited her over to his house for a study date. It was a chance for them to hang out together, just the two of them. Maybe even a chance for her tell him how she felt. But not anymore. At least now she could put all her focus into studying for her algebra test.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Lincoln's voice came from the other side. "Stella? It's me. I've got a dry shirt for you here."

"Okay!" Stella opened the door just enough to reach out and take the shirt from Lincoln and then closed it again. She didn't need him to see her in her underwear. She'd already caught him staring once and that was plenty embarrassing. She looked at the shirt he had given her and saw that it was an orange polo just like the one he was already wearing. '_Wow. Doesn't he own anything in a different color?_' she wondered.

* * *

After taking the time to clean up the rest of the stray water from the sink, the two teens could finally get back to studying. Lincoln picked up where they'd left off by showing Stella how to calculate a graph. Focusing on the math helped both of them put their romantic thoughts about each other out of their minds. However, the tension was still there no matter how much they both tried to ignore it. Even so, as the time passed, Stella really started to get the hang of solving these math problems on her own. She felt like she was really learning something and Lincoln was impressed with how far she had come.

Pretty soon, two hours had passed and Stella decided it was time for her to go home. She grabbed her stuff and headed for the door. "Thanks for all your help, Lincoln," she said.

"No problem. You wanna pick this up same time tomorrow?" Lincoln offered.

"Sure thing."

"Great. I just know you're gonna crush that test."

"Thanks. See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

And then Stella was out the door. Lincoln watched her leave. He was feeling very proud of her and also a little proud of himself for being such a good teacher. Then he saw that Stella had left her phone on the table, so he grabbed it to try and return it to her. He ran out the door to catch up to her. When he called her name, she turned around. But then, as he was running, he tripped on the sidewalk and fell on the grass.

"Lincoln!" Stella called as she rushed over to help him. "Are you okay?"

Lincoln winced in pain as Stella helped him stand up. "Yeah. Yeah, I think I'm okay. Nothing I can't sleep off." Then he raised his head up to look at her and, suddenly, their eyes locked. Being this close to each other, they could see the light dancing in each other's eyes. It was so beautiful that they never wanted to look away. Then Lincoln remembered why he was out there. "Oh, uh, you forgot your phone," he said, showing it to her.

"Oh, thanks," she replied.

The two teens continued to stare at each other, neither one saying another word. Their eyes sparkled, their cheeks blushed and their hearts pounded like stone pulverizers. And then, as they both realized there was nothing to worry about, they gave in to their primal desires and shared a beautiful, warm, loving kiss. With their lips joined together, hey caressed each others' bodies gently in their arms, each reveling in their partner's embrace.

Finally, they broke the kiss and pulled away from each other. Stella smiled, as kissing Lincoln was everything she ever dreamed it would be. Seeing her smile made Lincoln smile back, since he knew that that kiss was every bit as wonderful for her as it was for him.

"How long?" he asked silently.

Stella paused before responding. "Years," she answered. "How about you?"

"About two hours," he replied back. "Unless you count that first week all those years ago," he added with a chuckle.

"See you tomorrow," Stella said before she took her phone and walked away, leaving Lincoln standing with the biggest lovestruck smile of his whole life.

Suddenly, a loud, high-pitched squealing snapped him out of his trance. He turned around and saw his sisters watching him joyfully from the window. He rolled his eyes and sighed.


	2. Epilogue

By next Monday, the algebra test had come and gone and even though it had been a challenge, Lincoln had managed to pull off another passing grade. And he wasn't the only one.

"Lincoln!" Stella walked up excitedly to him in the hall, showing him her test paper, which proudly displayed a great big A at the top. "I did it! I actually aced the test!" she exclaimed.

"Congratulations!" Lincoln said proudly. "I knew you had it in you."

"I couldn't have done it without the help of the greatest tutor in the world." Stella came up and thanked Lincoln with a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, I can't take all the credit. You're a pretty fast learner," Lincoln said as he returned the kiss. This made Stella let out her infectious giggle that Lincoln loved so much. "Wanna walk to lunch together?" he asked.

"Like you need to ask," Stella replied as she held out her hand. Lincoln took her hand in his own and the two of them strolled down the hallway to the cafeteria as a couple.

On their way, they passed by the rest of the boys, Clyde, Liam, Zach and Rusty, who watched them in surprise. "Wow. So Lincoln and Stella are a thing now?" Clyde wondered out loud. "Good for them."

The others agreed, even though Rusty was still a little jealous. "What did I tell you? It's always Lincoln," he said bitterly.


End file.
